feothricefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Feothrice
The Foregods The initial gods were sexless, able to create without sexual reproduction, but might assign themselves according to their current desires or requirements for procreation with another being. Therefore, they may sometimes be referred to with sexless/genderless pronouns. Before it all, the three existing deities known as the foregods sat in their heavens among only themselves. They came to desire to rule over other creatures, as the initial gods of this plane had no power over one another. * Yn Bennaf: A god most closely resembling humans. The creator of the Emortalis. * Kazradun: While shapeless, this god has been portrayed as a dragon in art and writing. He is the creator of the Draconians, which would come to spawn kobolds, dragonborn, and lizardfolk. * Ylim: The creator of the elves, the only race that remains as it was when first created. Later, upon breeding with mortals, the foregods spawned hundreds of additional gods and demigods. Only a single being was born of two foregods: Pacha Kamaq who had the power to create life and was given sovereignty over Yonderworld. Feothrice Before the creation of mortals, the foregods shaped a home for them. First came the star Purus (pɪʊə̯(ɾ)ʌs) and then the planet Feothrice upon which their populations could live. The planet has 24-hour days and 120-day years with four months, each 30 days in length. While mortals are bound by the laws of nature (save for those versed in magic or blessed by deities), the foregods are not. Feothrice has always spun in such a way that its four seasons (each lasting a 30-day month) are balanced and the planet's living conditions are habitable for all mortals. The All-Continent Upon Feothrice's creation, there was but one continent and the foregods placed upon their creations. The All-Continent took up a humble landmass on the planet, as the foregods left it mostly sparse so mortals would come to rule themselves one day and expand if they wished it. The Initial Races The foregods collaborated to create three races. Emortalis The Emortalis (ɪmɔːrtʊlɪs) were humanoid creatures whose history, culture, and physicality remain a mystery. Feothrice was created eons ago and the past of the common races has been lost to time. As time went on and the gods favored some tribes more than others, the Emortalis evolved according to the requirements of the elements or their deities. The races human, gnome, halfling, dwarf, goliath, developed out of different environmental needs. From the influence of gods, lesser gods, demigods, and beasts came offshoots like tieflings, genasi, kalashtar, loxodon, minotaur, centaur, simic hybrids, triton, tortle, aarakocra, and more. Draconians These dragon-esque creatures were made with powerful influence from Asgorath and his image. From these mysterious ancient beings came kobolds, dragonborn, yuan-ti, and viashino. Elves Created in the image of Corellon, some elves would later be tainted by dark magic, creating goblinoids like hobgoblins and bugbears, as well as orcs. The Division When diversity became bigotry and war, the foregods sought to quell the petty quarrels of mortals by splitting the All-Continent into pieces and granting it to their respective races. Omnym Those who worshiped Asgorath were granted Omnym, a mostly desert continent. Its harsh environment was not in keeping with the origins of Feothrice but Asgorath believed it suitable for his followers who were made up of mainly hardened warriors who cheered in the face of adversity. Its countries include Rachedar (ræxeɪdɑːr), the orc-ruled Vorroz, Kaegro, and Providence which features many humans and dwarves, mostly belonging to various religious organizations who seek to proselytize. Additionally, there are many unaffiliated tribes scattered throughout the continent hosting mainly gnolls, orcs, and kobolds. Omnym is the easternmost of the three known continents. Annwyn To the members of the Emortalis, Annwyn was given as a sanctuary from those who sought to do them harm both physically and culturally. It features Manshaven, White Oak, the small dwarf-ruled nation of Iscus, and the eastern-most country of Margo where the highest population of Dragonborn in Annwyn can be found outside of Lifyn's city of Vakish. Satya Away from even the Emortalis, the elves were given their own small asylum, being the smaller of the three initial races in population. This continent is heavily forested and features incredible landmarks few outsiders get to see. It hosts mountains and the tallest waterfalls in the known world. Satya receives more annual rainfall than Omnym or Annwyn. Satya sits to the north of Omnym and Annwyn, central between the two. To Satya's north is an island ruled by dwarves. Yonderworld On the opposite side of the world to the aforementioned continents is an archipelago colloquially called Yonderworld. No one in Annwyn, Omnym, or Satya have ever ventured there though many speculate as to its existence. The wizard Jettison Crow seems to believe in the fourth continent, having a globe with a landmass drawn in the otherwise empty ocean opposite the known world. Rejoining After thousands of years separated and with constant war between the various Emortalis and Draconian races, the continents have become quite blended due to trade and the desire to travel. The seas between the continents are easy to traverse. They not only facilitate war vessels but merchant ships as well. Dragonborn, kobolds, and lizardfolk have taken up in the major cities of Annwyn. Though prejudice is everywhere, it is common to find races of all sorts in most reaches of Annwyn and Omnym. The island Gwall is the most notable example of immigration from Omnym to Annwyn, as it was gifted to what humankind refers to as the "harsher races" as a means to welcome tieflings, dragonborn, orcs, and more into a land mostly populated by humans, dwarves, halflings, and gnomes. Descendants of the Emortalis do well enough in Omnym, particularly those with similar culture, such as tieflings. Satya, however, remains nearly wholly elvish, allowing in very few members of other races. Should their presence benefit Satya greater than any elf at hand could, only then will strangers be allowed (but not necessarily welcomed) onto the continent.